


Jiffyronpa: Love in Despair

by snarmies



Series: Jiffypop Saga [3]
Category: Jiffypop Detail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarmies/pseuds/snarmies
Summary: What if we just all betrayed each other lol





	1. Jiffyronpa: Love in Despair: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Get Ready Fools

It was dark. But only for a moment. 

Chase’s vision suddenly filled with light as he glanced around the room. There were 9 other people with him. They seemed familiar. 

Ah, that’s right. It had just been him and his 9 other friends together, when suddenly...well, he couldn’t remember much. He wasn’t even quite sure where they were. His friends looked just as confused as he did.

Suddenly a strange voice filled the room. “Welcome everyone! This truly is your lucky day! You are now participating in Monokuma’s Killing Game!” Everyone in the room turned their attention to a podium with a strange looking bear on it.

“Who the hell are you?” Chase recognized that voice. It was Mike. 

The bear let out a laugh. “It me! Monokuma you silly teen!”

“What’s this talk about a killing game? What are you on about?” Another familiar voice. Izaura’s.

The bear apparently named Monokuma didn’t skip a beat before replying. “Don’t you know how to associate words? Its a game with killing of course! Wanna hitch a ride out of here? All you have to do is kill off one of your little friends here and not get caught! Then you’re free! You win!”

The room filled with looks of horror, anger and confusion. This couldn’t be right! There had to be another way out! How did they get here in the first place? Where were they at all? Questions kept filling their minds.

“Upupupu! I look forward to our partnership, kiddos!” And just like that, the disaster was set in motion.


	2. Jiffyronpa: Love in Despair: Chapter 1: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone really what they seem to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll be really fast paced, so,

Each of them were now holding a small box, about the size of a shoebox.

It had only been a day since they realized they were stuck here. There were no exists. They checked everywhere.

And now they were given what the bear had called ‘motivation’. In the boxes were personal information, secrets and otherwise private things from each person. 

That stupid bear opened its mouth again. “Now now, I’m sure you don’t want this getting out, now do you? If someone doesn’t die within the next 24 hours, then some beans will be spilled! So let’s get this rolling!”

Chase found it hard to believe that anyone in the room would do such a horrendous act, he knew them well. So going to sleep that night wasn’t much of a struggle. He found peace in knowing that he could trust the people around him.

Until the next morning.

They all gathered for breakfast, as the bear had claimed that it wouldn’t be as fun to watch them just starve. Soft chatter filled the room as some of them were still in panic over the last couple of days and others were convinced they could break out. 

Izaura quickly piped up. “Has anyone seen Audrey? Usually she’d be up by now.” The anxiety was clear in his voice.

Jesse rose from her seat, dismissing the worry Izaura had. “Don’t worry, I’ll go get her. She’s probably sleeping in, I can drag her out of bed.” And just like that, Jesse was off to retrieve their missing friend.

Izaura was temporarily soothed, as he figured Jesse was probably right and Audrey had just slept in. That was until they heard a scream of horror.

Everyone quickly got up from their seats, rushing over to the sound of the scream. 

There they found Jesse. And Audrey’s lifeless body.

A voice came over the speakers. “A body has been discovered!”


	3. Jiffyronpa: Love in Depair: Chapter 1: Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I didn’t want to have a pointless investigation chapter so y’know we’ll just assume they investigated okay,

After they were granted the ability to investigate for a bit, the 9 teens made their way onto an elevator. This was apparently bringing them to some form of debate room, where they would decide the guilty party. None of them wanted to suspect the other. It just didn’t seem right. They were all friends. Who would do this?

As the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened, revealing a room with 10 podiums for each of the teens. Including a podium with a picture of Audrey, X-ed out. They supposed that made it official.

Each of them took a stand at a podium, the pure anxiety looking quite evident on each of their faces. This was the worst possible scenario.

“Alright! You know the rules! Use your evidence and try and coax out the killer! Once you have decided, we’ll take a vote! If a majority vote correctly, the killer is executed! If a majority vote wrong, the killer goes free! So make sure you choose wisely!” and with that, Monokuma left them to their own devices.

“Whoever did it better say something right now! I’m not fucking around!” Izaura looked visibly distressed, clearly crying beforehand.

“It doesn’t work like that. You think they’d just fess up? Well, I’ve got news for you.” Grayson let out a little huff, glancing around the room. “If you ask me, it was Jesse.”

Jesse visibly tensed up, taking a defensive stance. “What?! Why me? I didn’t have any reason to!” 

“You were the first one to volunteer to go get Audrey, meaning you must’ve known she was dead already or you would’ve let someone else go.” Grayson retorted.

“It’s easy to say I did it, isn’t it? Well its just as easy to say you did it too!” Jesse had a look of distress on her face.

“We’re getting nowhere like this!” Chase interjected, a little sick of the bickering. “Let’s look over this. In the room was a bat, a knife and a typed out apology note. Let’s work with facts, not accusations.”

Mary spoke up. “Well, the fatal wound was obviously blunt force trauma, so why would the knife be there? That just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maybe the killer wasn’t confident enough to stab Audrey, and decided against using the knife.” Sonja suggested.

“That wouldn’t make any sense. Why go from stabbing to beating to death? Doesn’t that seem a bit strange to you? It takes longer to beat someone to death than to stab them once or twice and leave them to bleed.” Izaura didn’t seem to buy into Sonja’s theory. “Plus, the fact that there was an apology note tells us that the killer obviously held remorse. If they were that remorseful, why would they bring 2 weapons? That doesn’t make much sense to me.”

“Well, maybe there were two killers.” Mike suddenly added. “Or Audrey was aiming to kill that night as well.”

Stella thought for a moment. “That’s...not entirely impossible. I mean, it would explain the sloppy job of the killing and why there was a second weapon.” 

“This still doesn’t tell us who did it! I just...want this to be over...” Maggie looked down to her feet. 

“Wasn’t Jesse the one to wish her goodnight last night..? It would only make sense that she did it!” Sonja gestured towards Jesse.

“You’ve got that wrong!” Grayson interjected. “Jesse was asleep before anyone else! Everyone knew this because she said she was heading off to bed early.”

Sonja tensed, furrowing her brow. “I forgot-! I just think...Jesse had the most motive. I mean, why go to bed early? Don’t you think that’s a bit strange?”

“I don’t. Jesse was obviously anxious like the rest of us and needed to rest. We all went to be shortly after...except for you.” Grayson seemed to get more aggressive with his statements.

“I was just getting a drink of water! I always do that before bed! Is that a crime now?” Sonja got higher in volume.

Grayson shook his head. “No need for further explanation. This is how it happened!” 

“The killer was clearly nervous. They knew they needed to get out of here. And so, they devised a plan they were sure wouldn’t go wrong. When everyone retired to sleep, they started with their plan. They grabbed a bat that was in the provided weapons from Monokuma and made their way to Audrey’s room. They knew this needed to be quick. When theu opened the door, however, they didn’t expect to be met by Audrey, brandishing a knife, ready to kill as well. From there, it was a fight for life. Audrey put up a good fight, but never managed to land any hits, as her killer was more athletic than her. The killer knocked the knife out of Audrey’s hands, easily overpowering her. And as Audrey was disoriented, they landed the fatal blows to her head, killing her. They then made their way to the computer room, typing out an apology, clearly being close to their victim, but not close enough to exempt them from death. After planting the note, they fled the scene, believing their plan was successful. But not quite. Isn’t that right...Sonja?”

The room went silent.

“I...I just wanted to go home. I-I wanted to go home! This isn’t fair!! Its her fault! All her fault!!” Sonja cried out. She was desperate. “Its not my fault!!”

“Upupupu! Time for the vote!” Monokuma finally spoke up.

The choice was clear.

And a moment later, it was permanent.

“The results are in!! And the killer is...Sonja! You are guilty! Congratulations, you voted right!!”

“N-No...I don’t wanna die..”

It was irreversible. There was no going back.


	4. Jiffyronpa: Love in Despair: Chapter 2: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two birds with one stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said.....this is gonna be really fasy paced because like. y’know.

Sonja’s execution had left everyone shaken. It wasn’t just a regular thing to watch your friend die. The room felt empty without the twins. 

Though it was hard, the teens tried to continue daily life as normal as they could. It didn’t seem that they would get out anytime soon, so it only made sense to settle until further notice.

A week passed by. It seemed that everyday felt like years. However, Izaura came up with an idea to make things at least a little tolerable.

“Guys, let’s have a movie night! There’s a TV here, so why not use it? I’m sure there’s some things worth watching here!” Izaura, for the first time in awhile, gave a cheerful smile.

“That...would actually be nice.” Stella replied. “What do you guys think?”

Small responses of agreement followed, and Izaura gave a firm nod. “It’s settled then! We’ll watch a movie tonight!”

The day carried on with a subtle sense of happiness. It was a nice change.

-

Nightfall came. At least, they figured it was night. Their only source of time came from that god forsaken bear. No one was really sure if he was ever telling the truth or not.

Regardless, the teens gathered in the television room, excited for something to do other than mourning and living. 

“Maggie is grabbing snacks and drinks, and I dug through the movies here to see if there was anything worth watching. I found Coraline! What a score!” Izaura laughed, looking over the cover of the movie.

“Fuck yes. Finally, some good fucking content.” Grayson let out a content sigh.

As Izaura set up the movie, Maggie returned with snacks and drinks, as promised. She distributed the contents equally among the friends.

For just a moment, everything felt normal.

-

The next morning, the teens woke up without the intense sense of dread. It was a nice change. 

Chase made his way into the dining area, being greeted by the faces of most of his friends. 

“Heya, good morning! I’m gonna go grab milk from the fridge, we apparently have cereal now!” Izaura said, walking off to the kitchen area. 

The morning was still and calm. But just for a moment. Until the sound of glass shattering broke through the still air. 

Grayson was the first to react, quickly getting up and rushing over to the kitchen area. His stomach dropped.

There stood Izaura, who was looking over in shock at the two bodies of Stella and Jesse, who were meticulously strung and placed on the wall, as if it were part of an art piece. It was clear they were dead.

All good things must come to an end.


End file.
